


The Bad Idea Video

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Inspired by GIFs, Light BDSM, Light Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Jared catches Jensen enjoying what the fans have dubbed their "Bad Idea Video."





	The Bad Idea Video

**Author's Note:**

> _porn GIF embedded_

Jared used his key and let himself into Jensen’s trailer after doing a wrap video on Facebook Live. It had been a long season to shoot, lucky number 13, but it had been worth it. He also knew that they were both relieved that it was over now.

Jensen wasn’t in his typical spot, sleeping in the recliner with the TV on, so Jared made his way to the bedroom. When he pushed back the door, he was mildly shocked to find him jacking off looking at the computer.

“I guess you couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Jared teased.

Jensen’s head shot up and his cheeks flared red. He went to shut the laptop but Jared had his hand on it before he could. He flipped it around and was greeted with Jensen’s face and his own mop of hair. He suppressed a laugh at catching Jens jacking off to their shitty ass video that had actually turned out to not be such a terrible idea after all.

Jensen was still slowly pumping himself as Jared moved the computer to the foot of the bed. He locked eyes with his brother-in-arms as he slowly stripped out of his clothes, beanie first, all the way down to his socks. With the video still playing softly in the background Jared somehow felt more exposed, more vulnerable than he had in a long time, because of it.

After he looked Jared over, Jensen motioned for him to join him, reaching his hand out to grab his. Jared, of course, went willingly. He let Jensen guide him so that he was pressed up against his back. So, Jared was the big spoon tonight, just like in the video.

Jared let his hands roam all over Jensen’s already sensitive body. He kissed his neck and shoulders and he let his fingers run over the strong muscles of his arms, chest, and his somewhat thicker abdomen. His dick twitched at the soft contact with his stomach, and Jared let his fingers lightly trail down his hip bones before tracing the vein down the underside of his velvety soft length.

Jensen groaned and rolled his hips when Jared grabbed him at his base and expertly began to stroke him in time with his thrusts in the video. He kept kissing up and down his neck and the Jensen in his arms mimicked the sounds the Jensen in the video was making. It was like having two of him there.

Jared was hard and leaking onto Jensen’s thighs as he rut himself against him, desperately needing the friction. Jensen lifted his top leg and angled his hips, presenting himself to Jared. When Jared reached down he laughed to himself that he was wearing the plug that he had gotten him for his birthday earlier that year.

He applied a little pressure to it, pulsing it in time with his strokes and Jensen nearly came up off of the bed.

“Need you Jare,” he begged as he ground himself into Jared’s hand.

“I got you Jens,” Jared kept both of his hands steady with his ministrations, placing strategic kisses on Jensen’s neck and shoulder, until Jensen was a sweaty, needy mess in his lap.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, himself, Jared scooted back and Jensen tried to come with him, but he stopped him with a firm hand on his back.

“Patience Jens, I thought you said you needed me,” he moved the hand holding him up to his shoulder and massaged him a little while he removed the plug.

Jensen groaned at the loss and it took all the strength Jared had not to just dive in balls deep at the sound. He worked two fingers in, scissoring them to make sure Jensen was ready for him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him just as they were about to go back to their “hiatus lives.”

When he was sure Jensen was ready, Jared removed his fingers and Jensen flipped over onto his front raising his hips toward Jared. Jensen’s head was at the foot of the bed and he restarted the video, it was the part that everyone in the world had seen; them, obviously drunk at the club, with Jensen saying that it was a bad idea and Jared agreeing.

Jared loved that part of the video because Jensen’s grin took up his whole face, and the way he blushed…that’s primarily what led to the rest of the video, the part only the two of them had ever seen. Sure there were some fans that dreamed of what came after, but they could only guess, no one else would ever truly know.

Jared lubed himself up before teasing at Jensen’s waiting entrance. He slipped his hands into place on Jensen’s hips, holding him firm in place before lining himself up and sinking in slowly. He took his time, enjoying the hot stretch of Jensen around him for the last time in, he didn’t want to think about how long. At least they knew for sure that there was going to be a season 14, they would have at least one more year.

He pushed all thought about hiatuses and their renewed series and focused on Jensen, here and now fit so perfectly around him. He set a steady pace and what felt like too soon he could feel himself coming to his end, he tried to slow his pace but Jensen only ground back harder into him and squeezed around him so sinfully that Jared had no chance of drawing it out any longer.

He leaned over, brushing his long hair across Jensen’s shoulders as he leaned down, just like in the video, grabbed Jensen by the throat, and pulled him back for a kiss while he sped up his pace. Jensen came untouched, with a semi-strangled grunt into Jared’s mouth. Jared was quick to follow, his hips stuttering before he thrust in deep and stayed, barely moving his hips as he twitched and released all he had to give into Jensen.

Jared stayed buried in his safe place, his long time secret love, his first-other, Jensen. He rolled onto his side, taking Jensen with him easily, and held him close. He ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, kissed his neck and shoulders, and squeezed him tight to his chest.

Jensen let him, knowing that he needed the comfort of having him close. He rubbed patterns on his arms and reached back to comb through his hair, even turning slightly at one point to place sloppy, soft kisses on his lips. Once Jared had softened enough to slip out on his own, Jensen got up to get rags for them to wash off with and Jared curled into a ball on the bed.

Jensen tossed Jared a warm cloth, wiped himself down with another, then took them both back to the bathroom. He climbed into bed and wrapped himself around Jared, mirroring their position from before. Jensen always seemed to know when Jared needed to be comforted, and he never asked questions, he just gave him what he needed most. Security.

Nothing could convince Jared that anything him and Jensen did could ever be considered a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
